Hogwarts Half Blood
by TimeLady31415
Summary: A young daughter of Hermes turns out to be a Muggleborn and is now going to Hogwarts with Albus Severus Potter and Rose Weasley, in their Second Year. What could go wrong? Answer, everything. Remember: Flames are only good for fireplaces, unless you're a Routine Fireplace Inspector in 1600's Paris, France!
1. Prolouge

**TimeLady: Hello Everyone! Hope you like this. I'm really proud of this one, so wish me luck. I'm writing this with a new writing app and its on my phone so forgive me if its kinda bad.**

 **Disclaimer: I** ** _totally_** **own all this!**

 **Percy: *cough cough* Liar *cough cough***

 **TimeLady: You're right... :'(**

[Prologue]

Hermes appeared in front of Chiron in the Big House, holding a small, squirming bundle. Chiron gave the god a questioning glance. "Lord Hermes, what are you doing here?" Hermes looked very upset. "Chiron, my daughter was left orphaned, her mother died in childbirth. She need to be here. Please, take care of her." Chiron nodded and took the young girl. "What is her name?" "Lucille."

"Lucille!" A young girl, maybe 5 years old, was getting chased around by another Hermes camper, Luke Castilian. "Catch me!" Chiron chuckled at the two children. Annabeth snuck around and caught the young girl.

Luke soon got a quest but wasn't the same when he came back. Lucille avoided him like the plague. She started to bond with Annabeth even more and they became like sisters.

Soon, Annabeth was busy with quests and went home to her family and Lucille was alone. The Great Prophecy was completed and Lucille participated in her first war. She got a nickname;Tricky; and bonded with Travis and Connor.

Soon, there was another Great Prophecy and there was another war. Then, a few months later, when Lucille was 12, that's when it all began. That's when her story began. That's how it starts. With an owl, a letter, and a Flu.


	2. Chapter 1: An Owl, A Letter And A Flu?

**TimeLady: The first real chapter! Hope you enjoyed the Prolouge. Wish me luck!**

 **Warning: most of this was done around midnight so it might not be that good.**

 **Disclaimer: Do I Look like "Good Ol' J. K." or Uncle Rick?**

 **Phineus: No, no you do not.**

 **TimeLady: Wrong Fandoms Phineus. Go back to Phineus And Ferb!**

[Chapter 1]

I was sitting down at the Hermes Table for breakfast on my 12th birthday when suddenly, an owl swooped in. I turned to the Athena kids and asked, "Is this yours?" They all shook their heads. As I turned back to the owl, I saw Chiron with that knowing glint in his eyes. I gave him a questioning glance and grabbed the letter on the owl's leg. It read:

Miss L. Tarkington

Hermes Table

Dining Pavilion

Camp Half Blood

Long Island

I laughed at the really long address. As soon as I opened the letter, I started laughing. "Okay, who's idea was this? Leo, what about you-" I looked at the Hephaestus table. "-or what about you, Connor? Travis?" They all shook their heads and Leo asked, "What does it say?" "That I'm gonna go to a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry as an American Exchange student." Everyone turned to Chiron, who nodded.

"Flu Powder? I don't want to get sick!" "No, Lucille, FLOO Powder. You must grab a handful of it, go into the fireplace, and clearly say the place you want to go. Today you need to go to Diagon Alley. I nodded and grabbed a handful of the powder. I stepped into the fireplace, threw down the powder and yelled, "Diagon Alley!" Soon, green flames engulfed me and I stepped out in an old pub.

"Excuse me, ma'am. I'm looking for Diagon Alley." The woman smiled down at me and said, "The Potters are going there right now. Just follow them." She was pointing at a family of 5, two parents and 3 kids. I nodded and followed the family to the back where an entrance in the brick wall was. I walked in after them and went to the large white building, Gringotts. On the door of the building was a poem that went:

Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.

Soon, I had money, robes, books, potion supplies, and a telescope. Now, all I needed was a wand. I went to the wand shop, Ollivanders. As soon as I went in, I got the homely feel of travelers that only Hermes kids can get. Soon, an older man stepped out and smiled. "Hello there." "Hello, sir. I'm looking for a wand." "My, my, my. You'll be a hard one. Hold out your wand arm." I held out my right arm as he measured it, along with a bunch of other random spots and smiled, then went off. He soon came back with a very dusty box. "Blackthorn, Dragon Heartstring, Unbending, 12 3/4 in." I grabbed in and a warm feeling spread through me. I waved it a bit and a caedecus formed in the air. I paid him my money and went off to get a pet, an owl. "Goodbye, daughter of Hermes." I looked back in shock and he just winked. Then, it hit me. HE was the famous Ollivander of the Hermes cabin. I waved to him and left.

I went to the owl shop and bought a brown barn owl and named him Hermes. Then, I went back to the Leaky Cauldron- the pub -and rented a room. Soon, I fell asleep.

 **TimeLady: There we go! Now, take a minute to review and make my day. Flames are only good for making Sally's Blue Cookies! (::) (::) COOKIES! C is for cookie. That's good enough for me! I'm hungry now and it's the middle of the night so I can't get anything! Wait, off topic. Do I have ADHD? Am I a demigod? I know I'm a witch, my Hogwarts lette just got lost in the mail.**

 **Ron: Sure... *Rolls eyes***

 **TimeLady: IT WILL COME!**


	3. Chapter 2: On The Scarlet Train

**TimeLady: Hello everybody! A follow and a favorite already! I'm honored! But, Siriusly, thank you all. Even you guys just reading the story. It means so much to get your love and support! Keep doin' what you're doin'!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HP... Well, I own the books, just not the copywrite. I do own Doctor Who, though!**

 **11th Doctor: Since when?**

 **TimeLady: Since... Um... Pandorica?**

 **Anywho, Flames are only good for S'mores!**

 **On with the story!**

[Chapter 2]

It was fairly uneventful until I had to go to King's Cross Station.

"Whoah, whoah, whoah. Y-You're telling me I have to run through that wall?" "We're just following-", Travis began and Connor picked it up, "-Chiron's orders." I swallowed a lump in my throat and began to count. "One-" Connor continued it. "-Two-" Travis finished it. "-Three!" We ran at the barrier and went all the way through. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and said, "Thank gods! Out of all the ways to die, I didn't want it to be by running into a brick wall." We all laughed. Soon, I was on the train, in an empty compartment after saying goodbye to my brothers. Then, things got interesting.

The door opens and a brown haired boy and redheaded girl peeked in. The boy spoke first. "Do you mind if we sit here?" "No. Go right on ahead." They walked in and sat down. I looked up and said, "I'm Lucille, but everyone calls me Tricky

." "I'm Albus and this is my cousin, Rose." I nodded at them. "I haven't seen you here before and you seem a bit older than a First Year. Who are you?" "I'm the American Exchange student." They both nodded, then Rose started asking questions. "What's America like? Where do you live? Do they have wizarding schools there? Why did you come here in Second Year instead of First?" I tried to answer the questions to the best of my ability.

Then, a platinum blonde git walked in. "Potter. Weasley. Who are YOU?" "Tricky. I'm from America." "Tricky? That's a stupid name." "Yeah? Well, at least I'm not the one without a wand." He went for his wand but saw I was twirling it around in my fingers. He grabbed it and left. I smirked as the two kids looked at me in awe. "I always hated bullies." Soon, the three of us started talking and we became good friends.

When the door opened again, a Fourth Year, a PREFECT no less, came in and sat down. "Tricky, this is my brother James. James, this is my friend, Tricky." "Nice to meet you." "'Sup." We all ate and talked and soon, I had to get off to go on the boats.

 **there we go! Chapter 2! Tomorrow I'll try to post Chapter 3. Bye! R &R!**


	4. Chapter 3: Fore-Shadowing Trouble

**TimeLady: Hey guys, thanks for all the support. And now to Tricky with the disclaimer!**

 **Percy (Jackson): TimeLady31415 doesn't own-**

 **TimeLady: woah woah woah, when'd you get here? Where's Tricky?**

 **Cue muffled scream from closet**

 **TineLady: PERCY!**

 **I don't own PJO or HP. If I did, I wouldn't be here in the first place.**

[Chapter 3]

Once the boats landed, I sorta got distracted as we walked into the Great Hall. Eventually, our names were called, and not long after, my name was called. I walked up to the hat and sat down. |Ooh, a demigod. A child of Hermes, no less. You could fit in just about anywhere.| 'Please be with my friends, please be with my friends.' |Ah, Rose and Albus are your friends. I'd have to say-| "-GRYFFINDOR!" I ran over to the table and sat down with my friends.

As soon as the food appeared, I smiled and devoured it. I could hear Rose and Albus laughing at me. When we headed up to our Common Room, I was excited to find all my stuff in my trunk, including my sword. I sighed and laid on my bed. I had hoped to have a good dream, or even a dreamless sleep, but no. I HAD to have a demigod dream.

DREAM

The was what looked like a man, cloaked in shadows, standing in front of a lot of people in robes and stuff. "Why should we follow YOU?" It was one of the people on robes. A man who looked strangely like that guy from the train. "This is why." The man in the shadows commanded the shadows to his will. "I am Erebus, Lord of Darkness." All the robed figures stepped back. It shocked me, too. Then, I knew I was in trouble.

END OF DREAM

 **SUSPENCE! Sorry it's so cliffy. Boo! Draco! More coming soon! R &R! No flames, unless you're trying to destroy Riddle's Locket. Just don't give it to Ron.**


	5. Chapter 4: Erebus Attack

**TimeLady: Hey, I'm back! I love all the support I'm getting. It makes me feel a lot less insecure about my writing. Thanks so much. I'm so sorry this and the last one were so short, writers block. Hoover Dam it! I hope I can keep these things coming up. Anywho... I own nothing but OC and plot. ALLONS-Y!**

[Chapter 4]

I woke up in a sweat. I knew this meant trouble, I just didn't know just how much at the time. I got up and took a shower, then got dressed and headed down to the common room. Soon, Albus and Rose woke up and we headed down to the Great Hall where I devoured some food. Rose and Albus were always laughing at my appetite so I always grabbed the food they were going for. Whenever they glared at me, I just smirked. Then, we'd all laugh. We got our Times Tables at breakfast. Albus, Rose and I all had the same:

Charms

Double Transfiguration

Potions

Lunch

Free

Herbology

Dinner

As soon as we finished our breakfast, we headed up to charms where we didn't to much. Just the simple Wigardium Leviosa charm. Then came Transfig. and still, not much happened. Potions was interesting, but still not much happened. Then we had lunch where I devoured more food, then came free period. I was walking to the common room with Albus, as Rose had gone to the library, when all of a sudden, everything got dizzy and soon, everything went black.

When I awoke, I was in the hospital wing. "Great. I really didn't want to come here." Madam Pomphry came by and checked me over, then said I could go. Then, I headed to the dreaded Herbology with Proffesor Longbottom. When I got inside, I was strangled by a plant. 'Stupid Persephone! She's always hated me!' Finally, I was free and the rest of the lesson went by without casualties. Then, I was so tired, I didn't even eat. I just went up and went to bed. That night I didn't dream, which I was glad about. When I woke up, I showered and changed, then headed down to breakfast. I was halfway down to the Great Hall in a deserted hallway when my head suddenly felt like it was splitting open. I screamed for dear life. Then, I got visions. The same scene from my dream, Erebus at the edge of Tartarus, a golden light from the depths of Tartarus, and Erebus talking with who I guessed was the embodiment of Tartarus. Then, everything faded into black.


	6. Chapter 5: Waning Warning

**TimeLady: hey, I know I already posted today, but I had an idea and I wanted you guys to read. I'm starting some Tricky/Albus fluff in this chapter. Real big shock at the end. Let's go! I don't own PJO or HP.**

[Chapter 5]

When I woke up, I was in the hospital wing again and I could see Albus sitting at the edge of the bed. "Hey Albus." My voice sounded do hoarse compared to my usually New York accented, melodious voice. He turned around and looked so relieved. "Tricky, are you alright? What happened? Some teachers found you on the ground in the middle of the hall. Rose and I were so worried." "Albus, I'm fine. I'm alright." He sighed a sigh of relief. Now, he looked kinda, CUTE. I don't know why I thought that, sorry. But, he did. I started to get up, but Albus pushed me back down. "You were out for the week. It's Sunday. Just stay down until Madam Pomphry says so." I just nodded and took a sip of water from the glass next to my bed. I looked at the other side of the bed and saw lots of candy and presents. I looked to Albus for explanation.

"A lot of people heard what happened and left them for you." I nodded, starting to understand. "Did anything happen while I was out?" "Well, some people started disappearing. They went down to the dungeons and never came back." "In the... The SHADOWY dungeons?" Albus nodded. "Erebus." "What was that, Tricky?" "Nothing. It was nothing, Albus." He nodded but I could tell he didn't believe me. I ran a hand through my dirty blonde hair and grabbed a chocolate frog. Albus and I talked for hours before Madam Pomphry came and shooed him away. She gave me medicine and I soon fell asleep. The next day, when I woke up, Rose was sitting where Albus was the day before. We talked for a while until I was let go around lunch time. As I walked in the Great Hall, I could feel all eyes on me. I really didn't like the attention. I'm used to being the trouble-making, common Hermes kid. I didn't get much attention. I sat down at my table with my friends as the eyes trailed over me. I turned to Albus and asked, "How did your dad deal with all this attention?" "I don't know. I never really asked."

During my free period, I tried to catch up on my homework. As soon as I finished, I played Wizard Chess with Rose and then with Albus. Then, I got attacked in Herbology again, then ate dinner. Then, I had a Demigod dream.

DREAM

I was at the edge of a pit, watching two figures, Erebus and Tartarus, converse. It went something like this:

Erebus: I have gotten the Wizards on our side. The plan will commence soon.

Tartarus: Good. I have rallied the monsters. When will we attack?

Erebus: The last week of school, when their guards are down. Then, Hogwarts will fall and the girl will be ours.

Tartarus: I do believe we have a little spy.

They turned to me and Erebus swiped at me.

END OF DREAM

Then, I woke up in a cold sweat. I had to inform McGonagall.


	7. Chapter 6: I HATE Shadows!

**TimeLady: Hey! New chapter! You know what? I haven't hotten a SINGLE review! PLEASE leave one! Even if you don't sign in, just ONE! Anywho, hope you like this chapter. You know the drill. R &R! I don't own and stuff. Blah blah blah. ALLONS-Y!**

[Chapter 6]

As soon as I got dressed, I ran down to McGonagall's office. The door opened for me and I walked in on Professor McGonagall. "Professor? I had a dream. It was strange and I think you might want to hear it." I told her of my dream and said, "I think the Wizards he's talking about are the Death Eaters. I had a dream about them before." "But who would this girl be?" "Me. I just know it." She nodded and sent me to my classes. I went to Charms class, but wasn't really paying attention. I was really scared from that dream. "Tricky. Tricky. Tricky, class is over." "Wha-What? Sorry, I got distracted." We got up and left the classroom.

At dinner, a surprise came. And let me tell you, it wasn't a good surprise. We were eating when a cruel laugh came from the shadows. "You all will fall. Dead body's will litter the ground when I am through." I shook in fear as the figure turned to me and smirked. I felt Albus put an arm around me. Then, the figure disappeared. I turned to Albus and Rose. "Guys, this is all my fault." "Don't blame yourself. You didn't have any control on him." "No, it's all my fault. He's after me. They think I'm more powerful and will destroy them. It's all my fault. Stupid prophecy."

I stay up that night, too afraid to sleep. I just read when, suddenly, an IM appeared. It was Percy. "Percy. What's wrong?" "We... We just got a warning. From Erebus." "Same here." "He wants-" "-Me. Yeah, I know." "I'm so sorry, Tricky." "No. No, it wasn't your fault." He nodded, then ended the call. We both knew what was gonna happen, and no one liked it. I wouldn't tell my friends. I didn't want to distress them more. It was only the beginning. I expected monsters, Death Eaters and more of Erebus. That's exactly what I got.


	8. Chapter 7: Stupid Dad!

**TimeLady: Hello there. I just got back from an adventure in my TARDIS... I wish! Ugh. Anywho, I love the support but PLEASE! Why hasn't ANYONE reviewed. I'm okay with anything! In fact. This story may be ending around 12 or 13 chapters, so leave ideas for adventures during 3rd, 5th, 6th and 7th year. I've already got an idea for 4th. If you've resd the series, than you know.**

 **Barty Crouch Jr.: I'll be back!**

 **TimeLady: NO! YOU WONT!**

 **10th Doctor: Or will I?**

 **TimeLady: STOP IT! Anywho. I can't own PJO or HP. I'd get sued.**

[Chapter 7]

It was almost Christmas break when Albus and Rise asked, "Would you like to celebrate Christmas with us?" At this, I agreed. As much as I love my family and camp, I lived there for 12 years. I need a break. Once Christmas break started, I got off the train and went over to Albus and Rose's families. It turns out they're cousins. Who'd've known? We all flooed to Rose's house, the Burrow. Albus and Rose's parents were really nice.

"No. No, I'm not doing it. It's Christmas, it's my vacation! YOU lost it, YOU go find it. Okay dad?" My friends gaped at my dad, as he just appeared out of nowhere. "Just for today, please. I'm rather busy, you know." "Get one of your other kids to go get it." "Come on, it's just in that forest over there." "Ugh! FINE! You're impossible. Bye." He disappeared in a flash of light. "Okay, not to bud in or anything, but... What was that?" "That, Rose, was my dad, Hermes. Messenger of the gods." "What did he want?" "He wanted me to go find his caedecus. For the God of thieves, he gets it stolen a lot."

I dodged a swing from a cyclops. I ran around it and grabbed the caedecus. I turned around and swung at all the Cyclopes and turned them all to dust. I smirked and ran back to the Burrow. Rose met me outside, a Greek Mythology book in hand. "You're a demigod!" "Shoot."


End file.
